


I'd Rather Go Blind

by JessKnowsBest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKnowsBest/pseuds/JessKnowsBest
Summary: “Don't walk away from me Tom.”“Harry, I have better things than your attitude to attend to this evening.”





	I'd Rather Go Blind

“Don't walk away from me Tom.”

“Harry, I have better things than your attitude to attend to this evening.”

He looked up into the red eyes across the room. He could feel the change in their energy. Their connection. It had been different for a while, yet he hadn’t wanted to see it.

But now he can’t ignore it. Not with the way the young witch was rubbing herself all over tom. Like she had a right to him. Like she had permission to be near what was Harry's.  
Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he sipped his wine, knowing he was about to snap.

They had lost the war years ago. Many, many years ago, and while he hadn’t wanted anything to do with the dark lord at first. Well, there is only so many decades you can go without crating some sort of twisted fondness for your captor.

Is that what tom was still? His captor? Not anymore no, but still not lover. They were obsessed maybe, is a better term for what they have with one another. Then if it wasn’t love then what was this feeling Harry had now?

This deep ache in is chest, ugly and tearing. His heart racing, handing itching to curse, body ready to attack. And who? A drunk young witch enthralled with his tom.

..his? His. But he had no right yet, he himself refused to go public as the Dark Lords concubine yet, simply because he didn’t want to be owned. And yet…

He had changed his mind. He is burning with anger and rage as the witch continues to touch Tom. And all Harry can see is red. Red with anger, red eyes, all red.

When his mind clears from the haze it's still all red, but from blood. People are screaming and running, but his Tom, he is looking at Harry, who is still seated despite is magical outburst.

And he smirked his eyes a darker red than before, he always liked violence and the bloodshed, and takes a step towards his jealous horcrux.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote while listening to Id Rather Go Blind by Beyonce
> 
> I dont have help and I havent written in like 4 years please be kind. I have tons of little drabbles like this written based off of songs, let me know if youd like to read them.


End file.
